


To Run With Wolves

by GoddessofBirth



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows it's only a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Run With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh...IDEK, okay? My muse makes me do horrible things sometimes.

Stiles knows...knows it's only a matter of time. He can't keep up, not really; he can't super heal, or run at stupidly fast speeds. So really, it's only a matter of minutes before something catches up with him, some bullet or arrow or hunter gone mad, and he dies. He knows this. Knows in his bones this is the consequence of choosing to run with wolves, to not turning his back and his heart and safely locking his door when the supernatural comes calling. This will be his fate. This will be his destiny. He's never going to live to a ripe old age.

 

But he thinks...thinks that probably, probably it will be worth it. Worth it to do what he can, when he can, to save Scott and Allison. Jackson and Lydia. His father. All the people who ever made his life worthwhile, all the people who went into making Stiles, Stiles.

 

And Derek...Derek who presses fingers against skin, and lips against pulse. Who fucks in deep and hard and yet kisses like he can't believe Stiles is really there, that Stiles is more than his imagination, more than a mirage, more than just a dream he'll never catch. Stiles turns in the dark, and Derek is there, slipping underneath covers, and wrapping warmth where there had been cold, putting hands in crevices and indentations, and drawing sound after sound out of Stiles, where once, there had only been silence.

 

He thinks, for all these things, it will be an even trade.

 

And when that bullet does finally pierce him, he knows he was right. He doesn't regret the things he's done, only wishes he'd had another year to keep experiencing them. And he regrets, more than anything, that he leaves Derek all alone again.


End file.
